Tea Time with the Perfect
by AchinglyLovely
Summary: Mikan and Natsume cross paths at Cross Academy, there's love in the air ! and is that... roses? The Ouran High school host club seems to be popping up. So read this! Each chapter will have a tea scene. With SOMEONE anyone  trying to mess with the perfect.


PROLOGUE:**First glance**  
>Mikan sakura sat on the ledge of the balcony watching the forest surrounding the school. Such a horrible night, the clouds were covering the moon and she had already had to escort three day class students off of the premisis.<br>She remembered breifely the times before the Alice students (or night class students as they were known for) arrived. She never had to jump around campus until late hours. No, if she were three years in the past she would be in a comfortable bed surrrounded by soft blankets with a fire going. OKay, maybe not that comfortable but ... DAMN!  
><em><strong>Why am I awake right noww! <strong>_Her mind screamed, and she flung her arms around in sleep deprived anger, and just plain weirdness. When she finally calmed down her eyes caught sight of a familiar black uniform._**  
><strong>_"Ugh," she grunted upon seeing more day class students, jumping down from the balcony to escort them from the campus.

[|~*~|]

Natsume strolled around the campus with Ruka and Mochi , bored and not in the mood for class. It had been some time since Alice Academy had joined Cross Academy. Only a select few were chosen to attend the school, but it was other wise still very loud and obnoxious in his class room. He glanced out the window and noticed a day class student sitting on the balcony. He couldn't see her face, but she had long auburn pigtails falling gracefully to both sides. _How childish_, he thought.  
>Suddenly the girl began to leap from the balcony and he almost worried. Key word almost. Then he thought twice and realized she must have been a Perfect if she wasn't hiding behind trees or holding a camera.<br>"Natsume, what are you looking at?" Ruka asked, petting his bunny as he looked out the window, mochi following suit.  
>"There was a girl. A day class student," He said bluntly.<br>"did she have silly pig tails?" Mochi asked. Natsume nodded.  
>"It must have been Mikan. She's a day class student, but because she's a Perfect, she has to patrol at night for the night class," Mochi said easily.<br>"How do you know her?" Ruka asked curious.  
>"I've run into her a few times. There's something strange about her though. Remember when we first transferred here from Alice Academy?" the two boys nodded, "All the teachers said no one knew about our secret, but she told me she already knew about our alices for years."<br>"I didn't think any of the day class students knew about our powers," Nogi said slightly stunned. They looked out the window again, but she was long gone, probably escorting some of their day class fans back to their respectful dorms.

[|~*~|]

Mikan sat in her uncles office while he was filling out papers and yawning every once in a while. Something was teasing her insides, testing her to ask the question she'd been wondering about for almost a week now.  
>"Uncle?" She gathered his attention, placing the book she had began to read on the table by her chair. "Why aren't the Alice students allowed to interact with the day class students? It's not like dangerous or anything, right? Most of them can already controll their Alices anyways..." She looked down away from the face he was making at her. Was that sadness, or just stress from all his work? "wasn't our whole goal here to try to let the Alice students be closer to more normal people like our selves?" When she asked this she looked back up at him and realized he wasn't sad or stressed, he was simply exauhsted. His eyes were red and slowly closing and opening, and his pen was held loosely in his hand. "Never mind," she stood and placed a hand on his, "Are you almost done?" She asked.<br>"No," he looked down at the folders that lie in front of him, "I still have at least an hour."  
>"Is it anyhting you can do tomorrow?"<br>"It must be finished tonight."  
>"Could I help you with any of it?" She smiled. He glanced at his neice, sad about her unknown condition.<br>"That would be wonderful," He said honestly. She grabbed a pen and asked what she needed to do.

[|~*~|]

Natsume lay on his back, mind wandering from class to any other event that happened to pass threw on his train of thought. He thought of Permy and how considerably annoying the girl could be. Just today she tried to scratch another girls face off for offering her anatomy book to Natsume, since he didn't care to bring his own. The green haired girl was such a monster, walking around like she owned shit, like she owned HIM. But he honestly didn't mind it, at least she kept the other night class girls away... Like he didn't already have enough day class girls trying to steal locks of his hair. He breathed, remembering the day class girl sitting on the balcony. The Perfect. Something about her was so serene.  
>Was it the way she gazed at that cloud masked moon? Or how when she so gracefully jumped over the ledge she looked sure and ready. The wind scattering those ridiculously infantile pig tails, and whistling around her shirt. He remembered it in slow motion, her uniform flying wildly with the wind, making her top flow over her flat chest, and show a little more then just her belly button, and her skirt...<br>Natsume flipped onto his side, interrupting his thoughts with the notice of a near rising sun. He would wait outside to soak in a few rays, he decided, and rolled again onto his back. His hands played with the rough ceiling of the Moon Doorm building, and eventually, his eyes closed.  
>As he fell asleep he would keep replaying the moment she jumped off the ledge and smirked at the air.<br>"Polka Dots," he mumbled.

[|~*~|]

[|~*~|]

[|~*~|]

Nxt time : CHAPTER ONE:**Good day, Good night, Let's try not to fight. **  
>Reveiw if you want to read it (:<br>Will post more soon, this story wont take long

This is a mix between Vampire Knight and Alice Academy mostly . . . I throw the host club in sometimes (:  
>Yeah this isn't going to be a lonnng story like 5-7 chapters Maybe.<br>My chappys are pretty long though


End file.
